The War's Aftermath
by dauntlessgirl29
Summary: Tris wakes up from a coma and she doesn't remember much. Over the time she has been in a coma, the society has completely changed.
1. Chapter 1

**The War's Aftermath**

**This story is my first fanfiction story, I really hope you enjoy it. My plan is to publish additional chapters on a regular basis (If you would like to read the rest.)**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 1: Waking up

I hear faint voices. I try to open my eyes but they won't open. I try harder and they open little by little. By the fourth try, my eyes open completely. My eyes sting from the powerful white lights above me. I flutter my eyes so they get used to the light. I still hear faint voices. I quickly realize that I am laying on a hospital bed. My hospital room is white. The windows are covered by closed white blinds so I can't tell if it's day or night.

I look at my hands. There is a needle taped inside my left hand. The needle is connected to a clear, thin tube. That tube is connected to a clear bag, that's half full of some clear liquid, which is hanging on a metal pole. I have had so many needles poked into me, so this little one doesn't bother me a bit. However, I would like to know what exactly is this clear liquid.

As I study the needle, Christina walking in wearing blue scrubs with the seam bedazzled, a stethoscope around her neck, a clip board in her hands and a pen nudged between her hair bun.

"Tris! You are awake!" Christina says with excitement and hugs me. I hesitantly hug her back.

"Oh! Hold on!" She leaves the room and comes back with a cup of water. "Here drink some." I take the cup from her hands and take a few sips. She takes it back. "Christina, I have a question." I state. "Ask away."

"What is this?" I ask as i point to the needle. "Okay, that is IV, with stands for IntraVenous. Your IV is used to hydrate you. The liquid that is in the bag is called Dextrose-" Christina explains. "What is Dextrose?" I interupt. "Dextrose injection is a sterile solution used to provide your body with extra water and carbohydrates (calories from sugar). It is used when a patient is not able to drink enough liquids or when additional fluids are needed." "Christina, your Erudite is showing!" I jokingly warn. "Yeah, I know right! I am actually suprised I remembered this stuff from my classes." "Since when did-" Christina cuts me off.

"Anyway Tris, I want you to try to move your legs." I do what I am told. "Why do I-" "Just do it." They move a bit but not as much as I had hoped to.

"Good, good. You are doing well for being in your condition." Christina takes the pen from her hair and starts writing something on the paper clipped on to the clip board.

"Tris, how do you feel?" Christina asks. "Actually I feel very tired and weak." She continues to write. She checks on my, what Christina calls, 'IV flow-rate' and my heart rate. She writes the results down on her paper.

"So Tris, here are the details: You have been in a coma for about 3 and a half months."

"Are you serious?" I ask. "Yes. My crew and I will help you get back on your feet and everything but not just yet." Christina starts walking to the door. As she is about to leave, she turns to look at me. "Tris would you like me to call Caleb?"

"Caleb? Who is Caleb?" I am confused. "Haha! Nice joke. I guess you are still mad at him for what he did." "I am not joking. What did he do?" "Haha! You're funny. How 'bout I call Four?" "Who is Four? Four is a number, not a name." She starts to laugh, but I keep a straight face. I don't know what is so funny.

Christina analyzes my face and my answers and she gives me a shocked look. I am so confused right now.

"Oh no." Christina whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**The War's Aftermath**

**Sorry it took me a while to post again, but I have been having a lot of homework and tests. Anyway, here is Chapter two! :)**

**CHRISTINA'S POV:**

Chapter 2

"Oh no." I whisper.

I shut the door of Tris's hospital room and I need to find our hospital's best doctor, Doctor Caleb Prior. So I go to the front desk.

"Hey Jennifer, do you know where Doctor Prior is?" I ask the woman that's typing on the computer.

"Doctor Prior is just finishing up with his lunch break. And my name is not Jennifer." Jennifer replies.

"Well you look like a Jennifer with your straight, light blonde hair and blue eyes. Also to be honest, that shirt looks horrible on you. Thank you!" I am just speaking my mind.

I run to the cafeteria and I see Caleb throwing his lunch tray away.

"Caleb- I mean, Dr. Prior! Tris is awake!" I scream as I run to him.

"What?! Tris is awake?!" He screams back. I nod "Christina take me too her room!"

"Dr. Prior, there is a problem." His face shifts from a smile to a frown. "She seems to have some memory loss."

"Christina, I need you to take me to her now."

Caleb follows me to Tris's room. "Caleb- I mean Dr. Prior. Let me go in first." He nods. I walk in to her room and I see her studying her IV. "Hey Tris! So I have the doctor here to see you okay?" Tris nods and Caleb walks in.

"Oh Tris!" Caleb hugs Tris tightly. She has a confused look on her face.

**TRIS'S POV:**

A doctor walks in as soon as Christina says that the doctor is here to see me. "Oh Tris!" He says with relief. He hugs me tightly. I have no idea with this doctor is huging me.

"Um why are you hugging me? I dont even know you." I say with an annoyed tone.

"Tris, you don't remember _me_?" The doctor sounds hurt.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yeah! I am your brother Caleb!" Caleb is still hurt.

"I have a brother named Caleb? Why haven't my parents told me this? Where _are_ my parents?!" I shout.

"Tris our parents have died! They were shot during the war!" Caleb informs me.

"Our parents died?! We had a war?!" I scream. I can't contain my emotions anymore and I start to cry. Christina comes over and tries to comfort me.

"Christina, let's get her under the truth serum. We have to know how much she knows and how much she doesn't." Caleb says with a firm tone.

She nods and leaves the room. When she comes back she helps me into a wheel chair. Christina rolls me down a long hallway with a locked door at the end, while Caleb walks by my side with his hand on my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**The War's Aftermath**

**Here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 3

We get to the locked door at the end of the hall. Caleb takes out his key and searches for the right one that would unlock this door. There are at least 15 keys. He finally comes across the right key, unlocks the door and then Christina wheels me in.

It's a large dark room. It's like there is a shining spotlight that illuminates the center of the room. In the center, there is a table with two chairs. On the table there is a tray which holds a needle that contains a blue liquid. Christina pulls me up to the table and walks into the darkness.

Caleb picks up the needle and turns on his, what he calls his 'modern type polygraph.' Right before he injects me, I ask Caleb what is this liquid.

"You don't know?" Caleb asks.

"No I don't." I relpy.

"So Bea- I mean Tris, this liquid is called the Truth Serum. It's pretty self-explainitory. The Truth Serum is a drug that is used exclusively by Candor in upholding their virtue of honesty. The serum is used mainly for Candor initiation and interrogation." Caleb explains. "Tris using this serum on you will kind of help us understand how much you know. How you might ask? Well it doesn't record your knowledge but it does help us know if you are lying or telling the truth about your knowledge." After he is done explaining I nod in understanding.

"So I am going to ask you a series of questions." Caleb states. I just nod, allowing him to inject me. He waits a few moments to let the serum settle and he sits in the chair across from me.

"So Tris, do you remember what the factions were?" Caleb asks.

"I do." Caleb writes on a piece of paper, i am guessing my answer.

"Would you care explain them to me?"

"So there are 5 different faction. There is abnegation which dedicated themselves to selflessness. There is Amity who dedicate themselves to peace. Candor who dedicate themselves to honesty. The Dauntless dedicate themselves to bravery and last but not least it the Erudite faction where they dedicate themselves to intelligence." As i speak Caleb writes this all down.

"Very good. Do you know why we have factions?" He asks.

I nod. "We have 5 factions because of the war a long time ago. Each faction has a different reason why the war happened. Abnegation Abnegation blamed selfishness. Amity blamed war on fighting and war. Candor blamed duplicity and deception. Dauntless blamed cowardice and Erudite blamed ignorance." Caleb continues to write as I speak.

"Good. Do you rmemeber what are serums?" He asks.

"No."

"Okay, do you remember about our second war?"

"We had another war?! After the Factions?! I am assuming this is the war our parents died." I say. Caleb nods.

"So you don't remember anything about the second war?" Caleb clarifies.

"No."

"Well the second war had to do with divergence and factions. Erudite didn't like how the Abnegation were the politians instead of them since, clearly they have more knowledge. Erudite made a serum which control the Dauntless into forming an army and killing the Abnegation." Caleb continues to explain this war but I don't really pay attention since it's quite boring.

After he is done he gets up. "Christina get her back to her room please? Let her rest. Oh! And Tris want me to call Four?"

"Who is this Four you keep mentioning?!" Caleb looks at me straight in the eye.

"I am going to call Four." Caleb says with a firm tone and rushes out. Christina wheels me back to my hospital room and helps me get in the bed. Christina gives me some food and leaves.

I really want to know who this Four is.


	4. Chapter 4

**The War's Aftermath**

**Here is Chapter 4! I hope more people review! :)**

**CALEB'S POV:**

Chapter 4

I run to the front office and I quickly pick up the phone and speed dial Four. It ring twice and he picks up.

"Hello?" He answers

"Hey Four, Tris is awake!" I shout.

"She is?! I will be there in 5 minutes!"

"Wait, Four! Tris-"

Four cuts me off. "Bye!"

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

I just got a call from Caleb telling me Tris is awake! Everyday for the past 3 and a half months I have been visiting Tris from really whatever time I am available to see her until visiting hours are over. Everyday I have some hope that one of the nurses or Caleb will tell me that she is awake and today is the day! I can't wait to see her. In fact, I was on my way to see her right now. I just had left an important political that Evelyn dragged me to and now I am kind of late!

I run into the hospital to see Tris, when I see Caleb in front of me.

"Caleb what room is she in?!" I shout with happiness.

"Level 2, room 29. But Four-"

I run to the elevator and hit the #2 button. The door shuts before Caleb could come in.

In a matter of seconds, I am on floor 2. I run down the hall. 25...26...27...28...29!

I knock on the door and a soft, beautiful voice says. "Come in."

I open the door and I see Tris laying on the hospital bed with a needle in her hand that's connected to a tube and that tube is connected to a clear bag hanging on a metal pole.

"Tris!" I shout and I hug her tightly, then i grab her shoulders and I kiss her passionately.

I then feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Tris kneed me in the stomach!

"Tris?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I don't know who you are and you just come up and kiss me?!"

"Tris, it's me, Four!" I shout. "I'm Tobias." I then whisper.

Caleb walks in the room and drags me out.

"Four! She has memory loss! She doesn't remember you, most likely most of your friends and the recent war!" Caleb informs me.

"What?! How?!"

"I honestly don't know! I have never seen this happen! I know about the coma part, but I didn't know about the memory loss!"

"Can I still see here?" I can't believe she doesn't remember me.

"Yes. Introduce yourself, talk about yourself. Don't talk about everything all at once alright?"

I nod. I carefully walk into the room. Tris crosses her arms and glares at me.

"Look Tris, I am very sorry for _that_, but I thought you remember me. So, my name is Four. I was your instructor when you were in Dauntless initiation. I was also your boyfriend."

"Four. Ever since I woke up, people have been talking about you. Saying if they should call you or what you would say about me."

"Really?" I ask and she nods.

"So yeah we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I loved you so much." I start to cry, but I stop myself. I have to hold it in for Tris. I sniff.

"Well I hope when I get out of here, we can continue that path." Tris smiles. That smile is so beautiful.

"But Four you will have to inform me about everything about you again." She warns.

"Tris that is the least of my problems." I smile back at her. "May I keep you company?"

"Please." I bring up my chair and I hold her hand.

"Oh! I am sorry for kneeing you in the stomach. I was just protecting myself."

"Don't worry about it, Tris."

"I know I kinda sorta just met you and I normally dont tell people this upfront, but I love you already, Four." Tris has a big and beautiful smile.

"I love you too. Please do me a favor and don't call me Four."

"Then what do I call you?" Her smile completely disappears.

"Call me Tobias."

"Why?"

"I will explain it to you later."

A nurse walks in to tell me that visiting hours are over. I get up, kiss Tris on the nose and I leave the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**The War's Aftermath**

**Here is Chapter 5. Please tell me what you think of this story! Enjoy! :)**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of the hospital door opening. It's just Christina checking on me.

"Oh did I wake you, Tris?"

"It's fine, Chris."

She checks my IV flow rate and heart rate.

"So, everything seems to be in order. And um, remember how I was telling you how my crew and I will help you get back on your feet? Well we will be starting today. Since your coma didn't last long, you wont have a long recovery." Christina informs me. I nod.

Chris helps me onto a wheel chair and puts me in a large room. Chris and another lady will be helping me recover. They tell me hat the recovery would take 3 days.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

Over the past 3 days, I practiced a lot on how to walk. Christina says even though I haven't been in a coma for a very long time, I still need to walk a lot because I have been laying down for a long time. Along with walk training, I have vocal chord warm-ups and training. I haven't talked for a while, Christina says. After the last test to see how I am doing, the hospital allows me to leave. I go up to Christina and Caleb and thank them for their help.

"Oh Tris! I am done with my shift today so maybe later we can hang out and go shopping!?" Christina says with too much joy.

"Yeah sure." I reply and she squeals with excitment.

Tobias leads me out and we start walking around.

Tobias hesitantly puts his arm around my shoulders and I nod in acceptance.

"So Tobias-" People look at me funny.

Tobias cuts me off. "Don't call me that in public okay? You can only call me that when we are alone."

I just nod my head. "So _Four_, what has changed since I feel asleep?"

"Well our society has changed a lot. No more factions or anthing thing like that. Yeah we still the serums and some things that relate to them and certain people act like their faction, but whatever. So apparantely our society, is running the way of life just like time before the war, the war that caused the factions." Tobias explains.

"Oh really?"

"Yep" Four says popping the 'p'. "No more factions or faction leaders. We have a mayor, and it's Evelyn."

"Who is Evelyn?"

"Oh I guess you forgot about her too. Evelyn is my mother, I don't call her mom though."

"Why not?"

"I will explain it all to you another time, okay?"

I nod and he continues to talk. "We have other people who deal with politics, like the 'Senate' and 'Congress' and 'House of Representatives' but I don't really care about them. Now, we can pick whatever job we desire, you are free to live how you want but you must follow the laws. You can wear whatever you want, without the factions basically telling you what to wear. Oh! We sometimes use the technology of 'back then,' like the _IPad_."

I must have a confused look on my face because he explains. "The IPad is a very popular tablet computer from an electronics company called Apple. I actually like this change to our system because you can kind of experience the way of life a long time ago. All these things have changed since you fell into that coma."

I nod my head in agreement.

"OH! You can even have your own car! I have a black motorcycle!" Tobias says with excitement as we stand in front of his motorcycle.

"What is a motorcycle?" I ask.

"Its one of the many ways of transportation they used back then. A motorcycle is a two-wheeled vehicle that is powered by a motor and has no pedals."

"It looks really cool."

Tobias nods in agreement.

"Would you like to ride it with me?" He asks.

"What? No!"

"Oh come on! Have some fun!"

"Even if I do get on, where would we go?"

"We could go to celebrate your awakening with our friends."

"Where?"

"In the Dauntless compound."

"I thought you said 'no more factions'."

"Well the buildings are the same, and people tend to still live in the compound of their faction, even though the 'faction' thing is gone. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah even though the factions are gone, people still live in the areas that once where the factions."

"Mhm, People refer to the different areas as the factions though, so that's why I said the Dauntless compound."

"I see. So someone would say that we are in Erudite."

"That is correct. But the society works as if though there were factions."

"But why is Christina _here_? Shouldn't she be in the Dauntless infirmary?"

"She said she uses the Erudite hosptial to learn more and get better experience, so she looks like she is the best over in Dauntless." Four explains.

"Oh there's another good thing about no factions, you can walk inside _any_ 'faction' and no one gives you glares. There is no feud between any one faction. If you want to move back in with your parents, you can. If you want to move to a different faction, you can. No one telling you otherwise." Four informs me.

"The society sounds pretty nice."

"Tris, do you still what to go see them?"

"Of course!"

I hop on Four's motorcycle and I hold his back so I don't fall off. Everytime Four makes a sharp turn, I squeal and then he laughs. After about 5 minutes we are in the parking lot of the Dauntless compound. He holds my hand and we walk straight to the cafeteria. I see Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Zeke and Shauna. As soon as they see me, they all ran to hug me. "Tris you're awake!" "We missed you!" "Especially Four!" "Glad you're back!"

"Wait! I know I don't remember the most recent war, but I do remember the fatal things that happened to you! Uriah, Will, Marlene, you guys were all dead!" I say.

"Well someone found us and took us to the Erudite to be preserved. Then the Erudite made an anti-death serum where it brought us back to life. So here we are!" Uriah says with too much happiness.

"Oh and Shauna, you were paralyzed!"

"Well they Erudite made a serum to help me with my paralysis. You know, the Erudite is actually helpful for once."

"Hey!" Will shouts.

Shauna snickers. "It's true! But let's not talk that, let's go have some lunch! I'm starving!"

"Race ya to the line!" Uriah says to us. No one wants to run so he is the first one there. I am kinda relieved that my friends don't see me as someone who is wounded or like a kicked puppy. They all act like nothing even happened and that is something I am grateful for.


	6. Chapter 6

**The War's Aftermath**

**Sorry it took me a bit to post this chapter, I have been having a lot of homework, tests and projects to do. I would like to have at least 12 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks! Anyway, here is chapter 6**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 6

After lunch, Christina decides to take all the girls shopping. I really don't want to go but Tobias insisted that I go out and socialize and have some fun. This is not fun, it's torture,

All the boys decided to go to Zeke's room and hang out. We get to the Pit, which is where all the stores are, and there are not that many people. On our way here, the girls had to guide me because I honestly don't remember all the twists and turns of the Dauntless compound.

"Look guys there isn't that many people! More clothes for us to buy!" Christina squeals. She runs down the walkway to get to the bottom. A random man shoves her off the walkway and she falls off. I am the first one to run to her. Along the way, I punch the man who shoved her and kneed him in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?" I shout at him. I turn to the center of the Pit. The few people that are here aren't giving a crap to what just happened!

"Look little girl! I have been having a bad day, and her excitement just made it worse."

"That doesn't mean you can shove her off the ledge! That's a 12-foot drop!" After I reply, I kick him in the stomach and in the groin. I am just about to kick his face when Shauna pulls me away and walks me to where Christina sits on the floor.

"Tris, that man isn't worth your time." We get to the bottom and I see Christina crying from the pain. The bottom half of her leg is completely bent backwards. It actually looks really gross. "We need to take her to the infirmary!" Shauna and Marlene gently pick her up.

"Tris go tell the guys!" Marlene orders me

"But I don't know the rooms! I don't know how to get there!" I reply.

Shauna gives me the directions to Zeke's room. I run as quickly as I can to their room. I knock on the door hard and quickly until Zeke answers.

"Hey Tris, what's up?"

"You guys have to come with me right now!" I grab his wrist but he pulls back.

"Wait, Tris, what happened!?"

"Christina was shoved off the walkway to the pit, and her leg is completely bent backwards! Shauna and Marlene is taking her to the infirmary right now we have to go!"

"Holy crap!" Zeke turns back into the room. "Guys we have to go now!"

"Where?" Uriah, Tobias and Will all ask in unison.

"Let's go! It's an emergency!" They all jump from the couch and meets us in the hall.

"I don't remember where the infirmary is, sorry!" I apologize.

"It's fine. Let's go!"

We run to the infirmary. We burst the door open and the woman at the front desk jumps. I look around and I see Shauna and Marlene sitting in the waiting room. I walk up to them with the guys following me.

"Where is Christina? What happened?" I ask.

"Well we brought her in, explained what happened, and the nurses numbed her entire leg so she can't feel anything. Then they took her into the X-Ray room." I nod.

"Can someone please tell us what happened?!" Uriah shouts.

"So arrived at the Pit, and Christina was really excited. She runs down one of the walkways and a random person pushed her off." Shauna explains.

"These two run to her will I kicked and punched the guy who pushed her. I go to see her on the ground and it turns out that it was a 12-foot drop. Christina's leg bent completely forward and they picked her up and took her here." I add.

"Now she is getting an X-Ray of her knee." Marlene adds too.

The four of them have a shocked face.

"My poor girl. And all she wanted was to go shopping." Will states.

"Why did he push her off?" Tobias asked.

"Apparently she was having a bad day and her excitement just made it worse." I answer.

"That is such a stupid reason." We all nod. We all sit in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor. After about 5 minutes, the doctor walks through black double doors.

"Christina?" We all stand up and his eyes widen. "Okay so, Christina severely injured her anterior cruciate ligament, which is one of the four ligaments in your knee. The ligament is teared almost completely. She _will_ need a surgery. I did a few tests on her and it looks like the slightest pressure on her knee causes her pain, so that not good. I will also have to give her an MRI to see if there is any other structure in the knee is damaged as well." We all nod.

"After the surgery, how long will Christina stay in the hospital?" Will asks.

"After the surgery, she will be taken into the recovery room to be observed. She will leave depending on how well she feels, or how fast she recovers." The doctor answers. "So I must start her surgery soon. She is awake but soon she will be put under the anesthesia, so if you would like to see her, please do it quickly."

We follow him to her room and when we all walk in she smiles. Will runs and kisses her passionately.

"Christina you are so brave." Everyone walks out so they have some alone time.

Everyone got a chance to talk to her, now it's my turn.

"Hey how are you feeling, Chris?" I ask.

"I can't really feel anything because as the doctor was talking, the nurses numbed me up so I can prepare for my surgery."

"Hm. Just so you know, I punched and kick that guy for pushing you. He got what he deserved."

"Haha, thanks."

"How about this: once you are feeling a lot better, you and I can go shopping, to make up this one?"

"OMG Tris! That would be so nice!"

The nurse walks in. "Ms. Prior she is going to the surgical room right now."

"Okay thanks. Be brave, Chris." I hug her tightly.

I walk out and join the group in the waiting room. I stand next to Tobias and our fingers interlock. As the doctors wheel Christina to the surgical room we all wave goodbye. As soon as she is out of our view we all leave the hospital and go to whatever we please.

"Wait, Tris. I want to take you somewhere, follow me." Tobias tells me.

Where could Tobias want to take me?

**I _tried _to pull off a mini cliffhanger...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The War's Aftermath**

**I really wanted to post a new chapter so here it is. Please I would love to have some more reviews! I need to know what people think of my story or chapters! Thanks!**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 7

Tobias takes my hand and leads me somewhere. Eventually, I will learn the twists and turns of the Dauntless compound like the back of my hand. As we arrive to our destination, I hear the sound of water running. "Tris this is The Chasm." Four states. It's ravine filled with rapidly running water and sharp rocks. It looks beautiful.

"Wow it looks amazing." I reply.

"It is, isn't it? Come with me, this is the place where I wanted to take you but no the exact spot."

I nod and follow him down a path of rocks. As we get to the bottom, we stand on a giant piece of rock. We are at the bottom of the Chasm.

"Tris, you don't remember but this is where we shared our first kiss." Tobias says with a smile.

"Really?" I ask in amazement. Wow, my first kiss in a place so beautiful.

"Yeah. Ever since you fell into that coma, at least once a day I would come back here. For hours I would hope that you would wake up soon or think about our life if you'd wake up...I really missed you, Tris."

I look into his dark blue, beautiful eyes. Tobias hugs me tight and I hug him back.

"I know three and a half months isn't that long. Some people are in a coma for like 3 years. But to me, you being in that state of unconscious, feel like an eternity...If only you would remember our past. But I shouldn't ask for so much. I just more than happy that you are with me, right here, right now." Tobias continues. He slowly comes closer to me and we kiss slowly but gradually gets faster. This moment feels like it's lasting forever and I want it to stay that way.

He hold my waist and pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and then start to run my fingers through his short hair. He then pins me against the wall as the kiss gets hungrier. I am really enjoying every second of this. He pulls away and just smiles at me. We are both out of breath. Tobias kisses my nose and walks to the other side of the wall and starts to carve our names on the wall with his pocket knife.

"It's pretty cliché." Tobias says as he shrugs his shoulders.

Before I can respond, a large wave splashes onto me, making me all wet! Tobias stands there laughing like a lunatic.

"Haha! Let's go get you dried up..." Tobias while still laughing.

Tobias leads me to his room and offers me to use his bathroom to get dried up. He even gives one of his shirts and shorts to wear. I dry my hair and boy and I put on his shirt. It is so long and big on me, it looks like an over-sized dress, so I don't put on the skirt.

I get out and thank him.

"Just out of curiosity, where is Marlene's room?" I ask Tobias.

He gives me a questioning look. "5 doors down. Why?"

"Just asking. Where is my apartment? Do I still have one?" I ask him.

"...No. They needed more room for some new people and they took your room unfortunately. Everything you own though, is in a storage unit." Tobias replies.

"Oh that's good. What do you want to do?" I ask.

He shrugs. We end up watching two movies and having a couple muffins for dinner. I am getting pretty tired so I collect my stuff, say goodbye to Tobias and open the door. I want to stay and sleep with Tobias so badly but I can't _ask_ him.

"Tris, where the _hell_ do you think you are going?" Tobias raises his voice.

"I am going to spend the night at Marlene's apartment."

"No! Well how do you even know she is there?"

"I don't but I will wait for her."

"No Tris you are sleeping here tonight and that's final."

"Okay." I smile. "And thank you."

He gets ready for bed. I climb onto bed with him. He lays down behind me, his stomach touching my back and his arm around my waist. Within minutes, Tobias is asleep. My plan worked beautifully.


	8. Chapter 8

**The War's Aftermath**

Here is chapter 8! Please give me some more reviews! :)

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

Chapter 8

I wake up to the sight of Tris in my arms. This is all I really wanted since she has been in the coma. I lean over to kiss her cheek and she turns around and faces me. I look into her beautiful gray-blue eyes.

"Did I wake you, Tris?" I ask.

She just smiles, I love her smile. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind waking up to a kiss on the cheek coming from you."

"Oh well then, I will do it more often."

She rolls out of bed and I grunt.

**TRIS'S POV:**

I roll out of bed and he grunts. "Tris what do you want to do today?"

"Tobias, I need to get my stuff. And I need an apartment! I hope there are still some more rooms left of this level." I would like to live with Tobias so I can learn more about him, but I don't want to ask if I could live with him. It would be very selfish of me.

I slip on my shoes that where at the door. I open it and before I can get outside, Tobias `grabs my arm and pulls me back in.

"Tris, first off: don't you think you should wear something more appropriate? Not a just a long T-shirt."

"Okay then." I walk to the bathroom to get change into the clothes I had on yesterday. I walk back to Tobias.

"Okay, I think *cough* you should...um, live with me? Possibly?" He puts his hand behinds his neck and rubs the back of it.

I just smile at him. "Tobias, that is _nice _of you, but I barely know you. I would live with you if I knew more about you."

"My father's named Marcus, he used to abuse me as a child, I transfered from Abnegation to Dauntless when there were factions-"

I cut him off. "Tobias, _overtime_ I want to get to know you."

"But how come you slept with me last night?"

"Well, you wouldn't let me sleep anywhere else!" I can't tell him I enjoyed sleeping with him.

"Fine but at least allow me to pay for your apartment." Tobias insists. I just roll my eyes at him and cross my arms.

"Great! Just let me get dressed. You can eat something from the fridge if you want."

I nod in thanks. After about 3 minutes He comes back out of the bedroom and grabs his keys and a black piece of leather that's folded. I must have a questioning look on my face because he explains what it is. "Tris this is wallet. It is a pocket-sized, flat, folding holder for money and plastic cards."

"Okay then, what is money?"

"It is the new currency. Its how we pay for items. There are one dollar bills, 5, 10, 20, 50 and even 100. There are more but those are the most common."

"Damn! So much has changed since I was in that crappy coma! Oh and what are plastic cards?"

"It's a type of payment. If you don't have cash," Tobias holds on to green paper, which I assume is the cash/money. "You use the card. It takes money out of your bank account, which is a place that stores your money."

I nod. We walk out of the apartment and Tobias locks his door. We walk to the bottom of the apartment complex. We walk to the front desk and there is a girl about my age, who looks very familiar.

"Oh Tris! You are awake! You're here!" She quickly gets up and hugs me tightly.

"Uh yeah. Um, do I know you?" As soon as I say that she quickly pulls back.

"Tris you don't remember me?"

Tobias cuts in. "She has some memory loss. And she doesn't remember many things."

This girl has the saddest look on her face. "Don't worry, she didn't remember me either." Tobias says reassuringly.

"That must have been so hard for you, Four."

"It still hurts a bit." He says and shrugs.

"But you do look very familiar." I say as reassuringly to the girl.

"Tris, I am Susan Black. I would hang out with Caleb mostly and you would be with Robert?"

Susan. Susan Black now I remember her!

"I remember you! Caleb would always flirt with you, even though he denied it."

"That's great!" She hugs me again.

"What are you doing here? In Dauntless? Working at the front desk?"

"Oh um, I wanted to try something new. I don't _live _in this faction though. I live with Caleb in Erudite."

"No more Amity?"

"No not really." She turn around to her desk and grabs a peace sign necklace, a rose and an apple. She hands these thing to me.

"For you, Tris." She says with way to much happiness.

"Still got some Amity left in you." Tobias smirks.

She sits back in her chair. "So what can I do for you guys?"

"I was hoping to get an apartment near Tob-Four's apartment." I don't look at him. Tobias tells her what level he is on and is apartment number.

"Well Tris, looks like you are in luck! There is one right across the hall from Four."

"That's great! How much though?"

"Well It's $5,200-"

I cut her off. "Tobias, I can't let you pay $5,200 for an apartment for me. It's way too much money."

"Tris, do you honestly think that I am not going to pay for this apartment?"

"If I may interupt, since it's you, Tris, who is recieving this apartment, I can give it to you for a much cheaper cost. How does $2,500 sound?" Susan interups.

"That sounds great!" Tobias says.

"Can I see the room?" I ask.

"Of course. Robert! Can you cover for me for a few minutes?" She shouts at Rober who is at the other end of the room. I do remember him, though. When Susan said Robert, it autmatically clicked.

Robert starts running towards me. "TRIS!" When he approaches me, he gives me a big, tight hug. "Tris, you are awake!"

"Yes, Robert. I am here." He is still hugging me. Tobias clears his throat, and glares at me. I pull back. There is so much hugging going around.

"It was nice seeing you, Tris." He smiles and takes Susan's post.

We take the elevator to the top floor, Tobias's floor, and leads us to the room across from his.

"Here is the apartment." Susan says as she opens the door. It is very nice. It's all black, which make it look even cooler. "Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and 1,600 square feet."

"It's very nice! I really like it!" I look around the apartment and it is pretty cool. A lot of black but that's perfectly fine, We go back down to the front desk.

"So Tris, do you wish to have this apartment?"

I look at Tobias. "Are you okay with this much money?"

"Tris, I am more than okay. I am jumping with joy for you getting this apartment!" He says.

"Okay, yes Susan, I would like this apartment." I smile at Tobias and give him a big hug. Literally, there are so many hugs being shared. I need to get away from Susan. Tobias uses his 'credit' card to pay. She gives me the keys, and we walk to the storage unit. But as we leave the front desk, Robert asks us where we are going. I tell him that we are going to get my stuff from the storage unit and he offers to help. Must be the Abnegation inside him trying to escape.

"No I think we have it under control, but thanks anyway. Not." Tobias says rudely. I smack him hard on his arm.

"Sure you can help us." We get to the storage unit and we star loading carts to take upstairs to my room. After about 8 or 9 carts are filled with my stuff, I ask a few more people to help me take these to my room. An hour passes by, and I have all my stuff waiting in the corner of the room waiting to be put away.


	9. Chapter 9

**The War's Aftermath**

**Chapter 9 people! Hope you like it! :) I just want to say thank you for the compliments that you have been giving me! But please more reviews! **

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 9

As I start to move around the small pieces of furniture in my new apartment, I hear a beeping noise coming from Tobias. I give him a questioning look.

"I got a text message. You can call and message people on the phone. Take pictures/ videos and play games. New thing. Well, these were very popular a long time ago and suddenly they came back." He explains as he let's me examine his phone.

I love how he informs me on all these new things that happened or had been invented or re-created. I know I told him he would have to tell me about these things, but he doesn't look the least bit annoyed.

"Evelyn, my mom, needs me in her office to help her with some paper work. Do you mind if I go? I would probably take a few hours though, she has a lot of paperwork." Tobias says.

"Why would I mind, Tobias? Do what you need to do." I reply. I was kind of hoping he would stay here but his mom needs him right now. I am strong enough, I can do it.

"Thanks, you are the best." He says kissing my forehead. I can feel the stubble on his chin and cheeks against my skin. "As soon as I get back I will help you set up." He promises.

"Don't rush. I can do it myself."

"Okay, but I will still rush anyway." He says as kisses my cheek. He says goodbye and leaves. Maybe before I start moving my things around, I should see Christina. I walk out the door and I forgot how to get to the infirmary. Marlene definitely knows, maybe she is in her room. I walk to her apartment and knock on the door 3 times.

"Oh hi Tris. What do you need?" She greets.

"Hey. I don't remember how get into the infirmary." I admit.

Marlene just laughs. "That's cool. I was just going to meet Uriah at the Pit so I can lead you to the infirmary." She grabs her keys and phone and locks her door. She leads me down there and I try my hardest to remember how to get here. I walk up to the front desk and ask the lady about Christina.

"She is fine now. She's in room 23."

I nod in thanks and walk to room 23. I gently knock on the door and hear and soft "Come in."

I walk in and her face lights up.

"Hey Tris! How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. What about you anything new?" I ask.

"Yeah. A few hours ago I finished my surgery. The doctor said he will keep me here for a few days to see how my ligament is doing. After I get out of this terrible place, I will need to use crutches for the first week and a half the most. Then after the crutches I will need to use a knee brace. The sooner I get out of here, the closer we get to a shopping day!"

"Damn it!" I whine and Chris laughs and yawns.

"I will let you get your sleep, Chris. See ya." I walk out her room, the hospital and somehow I manage to get back to my room.

I try with all my strength to come the couches, I mange to move the couch a bit but not as much as I hoped. I try to move the the bed into the living room and that didn't work either. I somehow make my way down to the front lobby to see if someone would be kind enough to help me move and I see Robert standing there in his black attire for work. He could help me. I know there is some abnegation in him.

"Hey Robert." I greet as I walk up to him.

"Oh hello Beatrice."

"Please don't call me that. It's Tris. I don't go by Beatrice anymore." I correct.

"Oh right, sorry. It's hard getting used to that. I have called you 'Beatrice' for 16 years, but I will get the hang of it soon. So what did you come down here for?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me move around my stuff in my apartment. Some things are a bit too heavy for me to carry by myself."

"Oh of course, Bea-Tris, I mean. I would love to help." He still has some abnegation inside.

"Great. Follow me."

We walked together to my apartment. We walk in the elevator and on the way up there was an awkward silence. I open my door and show him around. I tell him the things I need to move and where I would like for them to be. We start with the TV. We both carry one side and we place it on the TV stand, which is in front of the black and red couch.

We move the bed frame to the bedroom. We come back to the living room and bring in the headboard and attach it to the frame, it was pretty heavy. We come back to the living room and Robert takes off the shirt of his work attire and lays it down on the couch, leaving him with a tight black tank top, which reveals his muscles. He has gotten not only he has gotten more handsome, he has gotten very muscular since the last time I saw him, which was back in Abnegation. I guess I must have been staring because he laughs a bit and scratches the back of his neck. He looks really cute doing that. WAIT! No! I really like Tobias, even if we just met, even if he claims we were together before. But I have known Robert longer, I think. I stop staring and get back to work. After about 45 minutes later we have finished moving my things. I try to turn on my TV but it doesn't work. Robert offers to help me by rearranging and plugging in cables. After about 5 minutes, we sit on the couch watching TV and talking.

"So what have you been doing?" I ask.

"Nothing much really. Working here, working out. Going with the flow, in a way."

"Sounds nice. I thought working out was selfish. I know you aren't selfish, despite the Amity in you."

"Yeah, but I thought I should fix my appearance. I don't have a good explanation other than 'I wanted to'."

"Okay."

"How do you like the new way of life, Bea-Tris? Sorry." I just smile at his mistake.

"It's all a bit confusing and over-whelming. There are so many changes, it's hard to keep up."

"Yeah, you could say that. But I agree, it's hard to keep up.." Robert leans in a little bit closer. "...You know Tris, got it, I really missed you."

Before I could reply, Tobias walks in.

"Oh looks like you handled it...with the help of Robert, I assume." Tobias says spitting out Robert's name. Robert backs away from me.

"Yeah. I was having trouble on my own and I asked Robert to help me." I reply. Tobias just sighs.

"I think it would be best if you'd leave, Robert." Tobias says rudely.

"Four!"

"No, Bea-Tris, sorry, but I think he is right. I should go." He gets up from the couch and I thank him for helping me before he walks out.

"What the hell was that for, Tobias?!" I shout.

"Shhhh! Not so loud! People can hear you through the walls, if you scream. They can hear my name!"

"I don't care about you damn name right now! Why did you kick him out?" I shout at the same volume.

"I don't want him here right now! I want to see you!"

"It's my apartment so I think it would be best if you leave." I say coping what he told Robert. He just walks out and slams the door. I really hurts to say that to him, I had to. I feel bad for saying that. I walk to the door and open it, hoping I would see him.

"Four wait. I didn't mean-" I see Tobias on the floor screaming, with a knife in his shoulder...

**Tried to pull off a mini cliffhanger! I have a question for you guys. Please don't hate me if I ask, it might be cliche but would you guys like to have a small love triangle between Tris, Tobias and Robert? Again, please don't hate me for asking. It's just a question. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The War's Aftermath**

**Hey! This is my TENTH chapter! I am so happy! Sorry for the constant change of point of views but I just had to. ****Thanks!**

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

Chapter 8

After Tris told me to leave, I immediately regret telling Robert to leave. It was her apartment, I don't have a say in who she lets in. I just wanted to be with her but my selfishness took over me. I want her to be mine again, I don't want to share her with anyone else.

I walk into the hall and I see Robert glaring at me, holding a sharp pocket knife in his hand. My eyes widen.

"Four, you don't deserve Tris. You take advantage of her! I would never hurt her!" Robert whisper yells.

Before I can respond he throws the knife at my right shoulder, The excruciating pain runs quickly through my body. As soon as Tris opens her door, Robert takes off. I didn't know he could run so fast. Where did he learn to aim like that? The pain gets stronger.

I lay on the floor holding my shoulder, screaming from the pain. I try my hardest not to cry. I don't want to look weak in front of Tris.

**TRIS'S POV:**

I kneel down next to Tobias, who on the floor screaming in pain.

"To-Four! Who did this to you?!" I shout.

"Robert!" He responds. That little shit! I was starting to like him, but he messed with Tobias! Next time I see him I am going to kill him.

I run to Marlene's apartment. She opens the door and looks at Tobias on the floor. Marlene puts his left arm around her shoulder and I hold his waist, trying not to add anymore pain. We quickly make our way down the infirmary. And the nurses put in into a gurney and wheel him into the surgical room. I run after them but a nurse stops me.

"No please! I need to be with him! He needs me!" I shout.

"Sweetheart, he will be just fine. you can see him after his surgery." She says in a firm tone. Marlene puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Tris. We can see him later. Let's go have lunch."

When Marlene says 'lunch' my stomach grumbles. I didn't know I was hungry. I back away from the lady and Marlene and I walk side-by-side to the cafeteria.

Once we get our lunch we sit with Will, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna. They all sit on the same side of the table and I sit alone on the other side.

"Where is Four, Tris?"

"In the infirmary."

Everyone but Marlene stare at me, asking "What happened?!" in unison.

"Robert shot a knife at his shoulder. Oh and thanks for helping me Mar."

"No problem. Anything for a good friends' boyfriend." She says with a smile.

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"_Yet_." Marlene smirks. I just roll my eyes at her. For the rest of lunch they all talk besides me. I eat lunch thinking about Tobias.

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

The nurses rush me to the operating room. They put IV on me and they numb my shoulder, so I can't feel my right shoulder anymore. The doctor tells me that they would put me under anesthesia. They would pull the knife out and give me stitches. The doctor tells me to countdown from 100 and by 96 I was out...

**TRIS'S POV:**

Now the two people who I really care about are in the infirmary. I don't really know what to do. I decide to go to see my parents, I start walking to the lobby and then it just hit me, I don't have parents. I decide to go see Caleb, but I see Robert standing there waiting to assist someone. I run and throw him to the floor. I start to kick him and punch him, making his face covered in blood.

"Why would you do that to Four?!" I ask, I continue to punch him.

"I was jealous."

Before I can punch him, someone lifts and pulls me back, Uriah.

"Tris?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Robert was the one who hit Four with a knife." Everyone is staring at us. "And wanted some revenge!"

"Nothing to see! Carry on!" Uriah yells at them and they all turn around doing what they were previously doing. Susan gets up from her desk and gives Robert a towel to clean his blood.

"Beatrice Prior! Why would you do such a thing to Robert!?" Susan yells at me.

"Susan, don't you _ever _call me Beatrice again! Robert threw a knife at Four! Now he is in the hospital! Once I am done with you, you are going to be in there too!" I lunge at him but Uriah grabs my waist.

"Why would you do such a thing? The Amity wouldn't appreciate that!" Susan says.

"There are no more factions! It doesn't matter-" Robert replies.

"It does matter and even though the society isn't using factions doesn't mean they aren't there!" Uriah says.

"But Tris, I was jealous. I missed you. I really like you." Robert gives me a sad puppy face.

"Better get in line, buddy." Uriah laughs. I glare at him. "Sorry."

"Well I was so close to start feeling the same way, but now that you did this, I just want to kill you. Now it makes me love Four even more!" I shout.

"Damn." Robert walks to the bathroom.

"Tris let's go see Four." Uriah says. He guides me to the infirmary. Uriah asks for Four's room and we walk there.

We both walk in and he lays there watching TV. "Hey." I say.

"Hey, Tris." He smiles.

"Nope, I am not even here." Uriah says.

"Sorry. Hey Uriah." Tobias says and he just rolls his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"It's fine, just a little sore. The doctor removed the knife and stitched me up. He says that I have to be careful and make sure that when I move my arms a lot, the stitching doesn't rip. He also gave me a band-aid."

"That's good." I smile and I kiss him on his forehead, but Tobias pulls my head down, so our lips touch.

"So I will just get going. There is so much awkwardness in this room you can feel it." Uriah says stroking the air.

I turn to look at him and laugh, but he leaves.

"What have you been doing, gorgeous?" Tobias asks.

"Tobias I am still mad at you. You kicked Robert out of my apartment. You don't have the authority to say who comes in my apartment and who doesn't."

"I know, I realize that. But I want you to be mine and I would be yours, just like how it was before. I don't want anyone to mess that up."

"I appreciate that." I kiss him softly on the lips for quite some time.

After a few minutes, I hear some clear their throat. It was the doctor. How did he get in here without making a sound?

"Sorry." I apologize.

"It's fine, Four you are ready to go home. But like I said earlier 'be careful with your arm, you can re-open the wound and the stitches would come un-done."

"Yes sir thank you."

"Please leave in the next 10 minutes." And he walks out. Rude. But the Dauntless don't care about having manners, I guess.

I help Tobias up, and help him into his regular clothes instead of his hospital clothing. We walk out of he hospital, to go hang out in my room. Clearly my room is better than his...

**So I am thinking to do a Candor or dauntless party, so I basically need some truth or dares that are APPROPRIATE. Thanks again! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The War's Aftermath**

**Here is chapter 11! Please guys, give some more reviews. I can't have only 2-3 people comment on every chapter! So please comment some more. It am not asking for much! Thanks!**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 11

"Tris, I think you should get a phone." Tobias says out of nowhere, sitting on my couch of my apartment with his arm around my shoulder.

"Tobias I don't need a phone right now." I disagree.

"Yes you do, how are you going to comminucate with me and your friends? Especially me when I am not with you?"

"I will be pacient and wait for you. I don't need one right now maybe in the near future. I don't know. And besides, I need money for a phone, so I need to get a job."

"Please, you need one. What if something bad happens to one of us, we need this phone to track each other or call each other to see where we are!"

"Like I said before, I need money to buy a phone."

"I will buy you one."

"No Tobias. I can't let you do that."

"Why can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?!"

"I am your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's great." I smile. "Fine, you can buy me my phone but I will repay you for the phone and the apartment."

"Do whatever you want, but I will not take the money."

"You are such a pain Tobias." Tobias laughs. ""But I need a job." I state.

"You could work with me." Toias offers.

"What do you do?"

"Okay well I'm still an instructor just like when you were an initiate. People still have to go through initiation to live here."

"Wait, I thought anyone could just come in and live here." I ask.

"Well that's how it works for Candor, Amity and Abnegation. Dauntless and Erudite take our factions seriously. If you want to be part of the Dautless faction, prove that you are worthy of it. Same goes for Erudite. Just Dauntless and Erudite go to the Choosing Cermemony, at the age of 16 to choose their faction, anyone they want."

I nod.

"Other factions" Tobias continues. "Don't like to do that anymore, but oh well. However if you choose a faction but want to leave that one for another, you have the right to do so but let's say someone choosed dauntless for a faction. They don't like this faction, they can go to Amity, or Abnegation or Candor if they want but can't go to Erudite, or vice versa. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I know I have said it countless times but so much has changed." I sigh.

"Oh hell yeah. So, do you want to work with me and scare the crap out of 16 year olds?"

"I hated initiation, and I am not going back there. Maybe I will work in...the Tattoo Parlor."

"There? Why?"

"I want to pay my respects to Tori. She helped me so much, I feel like there has to be a way to repay her and this job looks like a good way to do that."

"That was deep but how the hell do you remember the lady who administered your aptitude test but not your boyfriend, brother or close abnegation friends?" Tobias complains.

"I can't control who or what I remember Tobias, It's not my fault so don't get mad at me for that."

"I am sorry but this memory loss is really getting on my nerves."

I shrug my shoulders and there is an awkward silence between us.

"Come on let's go." Tobias says as he get's up from the couch, grabbing my wrist.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I am being pulled up by him.

"To go and get you a phone. There is a place where we can get them here."

"Fine."

Tobias takes me to the pit, and we walk to the store. It didn't even cross my mind to take a look at the name of the store. Once we walked in, Tobias sets it all up for me. I got a service plan and everything. Tobias and I share a plan, which is kind of nice. The only thing I actually had a choice of was the phone and it's color. I chose a red Iphone 5c.

After about 10 minutes, I completly figured out how the phone works.

Tobias game me his and everyone of our friend's phone numbers and he texted everyone mine.

We walk back to my apartment. I thank him for the phone.

"Tris, want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Tobias asks me.

I look at him and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I am taking that as a yes. " Tobias says happily while kissing me back.

Tobias recieves a call from his mother regarding Tobias's assistance for a political project.

"I am sorry but I need to go. I wish I could stay with you." He says with a smile.

"It's fine, I am heading out too. I am going to go see Caleb in Erudite. I have nothing better to."

I notice that Tobias tensed up when I said 'Caleb'. He sighs in dissapointment.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says, I see his body tense up even more.

"Seriously what's wrong?"

"We can talk about it later. I have to go." Tobias says, kisses my forehead and leaves.

I walk out of the Dauntless compound. I remember that the Dauntless would jump on trains to travel so I try to do it too. I start to walk to the train tracks and luckily I see a train coming by.

I back up a few feet and a the right moment I run as fast as I can and I jump. I go in, but I hit the floor and start to roll around. "Well that was fun." I say to myself as I getup and brush off my clothes.

"You are a little rusty, Stiff." Someone from behind me says.

I turn around and see a guy who is tall with dark shiny hair that gleams even in relative darkness. He has a wide white smile, his nose is long with a narrow bridge and his eyes are wide and dark green. He looks very familiar but I don't remember who he is.

"Don't call me that. Ever again. Who are you?" I reply.

"Come on Stiff. Don't play stupid." This boy says as he walks mysteriously towards me. I back up.

"What's wrong Stiff?" The boy says.

"Seriously, do I know you?"

He just smirks at me. He then starts to circle me, as if though he were examining every aspect of my body.

"I took the memory serum, as you might have heard-"

"I don't remember hearing hearing about that-"

"Yes you do Tris! Stop being so ignorant! I took the memory serum to make me nicer, to get rid of all the memories of my bad behavior. But I then found Drew and Molly. And i got back onto the track of being mean and it looks like I enjoy causing you and people pain."

I look at him blankly. "Who's Drew and Molly?"

"Tris, this little game of yours isn't going to trick me into leaving you alone."

"But I don't even know who you are. How am I supposed to trick you?"

"That's it!"

The boy punches me hard in the face and I fall to the ground. My vision starts to blur. He keeps kicking me in the stomach. My body just went numb. He pulls me back up and punches me in the face once more and my vision goes black...

**Please give me some more truth and dares! Please! That party may happen in the next few chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The War's Aftermath**

**Hey guys! I am sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! I have been really busy with tests, and school stuff since school was ending really soon. And I have been grounded quite a few times recently, so yeah.**

**MIS. EatonHwthorneWaters (BTW: I love your username!) I have incorporated your question into my story, so hopefully, you will find your answer. Sorry for the confusion.**

******WARNING: This chapter contains some abuse. I am really sorry if it makes anyone feel uncomfortable! And please don't hate me for including it. I have dotted lines, indicating where it starts and ends, just in case some would want to skip that part. Again sorry.**

**Since summer vacation is here, I will be able to post chapters more frequently! **

**Without further ado, I give you chapter 12! **

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 12

I wake up to the sound of footsteps above me. The pain from my face and stomach, returns. I notice I am laying down on a medium sized bed in what seems to look like in a basement. There is one light that hangs from the ceiling, illuminating the small room. There is a small bathroom and a chair in the corner. In front of the bed is a narrow staircase that leads to the upstairs, with a door parting the two rooms. That's about it.

I try to get up from the bed, but I look down and I see my hands tied to the legs of the bed. Idiot, what if I need to use the bathroom? I am tied to the freaking bed. I look for my phone, but I cannot find it. I remember I put it in my jacket, I quickly notice my jacket, t-shirt and shoes on the chair, leaving me in a black tank top and red striped jeans. Whoever brought me here must be stupid.

"Who the hell brought me here?" I ask myself out loud.

Then a man opens the door and walks down to the steps and greets me.

Its the same guy I met in the train.

"Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" I ask.

"You're stupid, Tris. Do you not realize that I hate you? That I like to see you in pain? Like I said before, I hated to do this, despite the fact that I actually did it. I took the memory serum, found Drew and Molly and helped me realize that hurting people, especially you, is what I enjoy doing."

"Wait. If you took the memory serum, how do you remember _me_?" I question.

"When I took the memory serum, I forgot most things besides things about me, obviously, and Drew and Molly. I somehow found them, and they would tell me how much they hated you, how much they wanted to cause you pain. They told me all about what I had done in the past, to you and to others. One day, they found you and showed me too you and when I saw you, I immediately hated you. From a distance, I got to know you and as I did, I hated you even more."

Freaking weirdo! Stalking me!

"So now that I have you, I can cause as much pain to you and pleasure to me as possible." He says with a smirk. He turns around just about to leave, until I stop him.

"Wait! Just let me know your name!"

"Why the hell would I tell you that information?!" He laughs.

I obviously can't tell him I want to know his name just so I can remember him and when I get out tell the police, so I have to come up with something better.

"So, if I hear the police come for me, I know who I am informing." I lie. That as the dumbest reason I have ever heard.

"I'm Peter." He replies, walks out, slams and locks the door. I can't believe he actually fell for it. He seems smart but I guess sometimes, he can be so stupid. The name Peter sounds so familiar but I can't fully remember.

Great, now how the hell am I going to get out. A few minutes later, he comes down with some food and feeds it to me. I am suprised that he didn't throw it down the steps and just leave it there.

He leaves and tells me to go to sleep or he will beat me. I shouldn't be scared of this little piece of shit, but in this scenario, I am the one who is tied to the bed and he has a weapon. There is a number of things he could do to me. I do what he says and I quickly fall into a deep slumber the doesn't consist of any dreams.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

I wake up to the sound of loud and heavy footsteps, that ascend down the steps. He rushes up to me and there is a strong smell of alcohol. He has been drinking.

He violently strips my clothes.

"NO! STOP!" I scream.

"Shut the hell up or I kill you." Peter threatens.

Now I am almost completely naked besides my underwear. He even takes off my bra. "This thing will get in the way." Peter says. What does that mean?!

He takes off the rope that ties me from the bed and roughly pulls me up from bed. I stand in the middle of the room. This is my chance! I run up to Peter and I punch him in the face, hard. While he recovers from the blow, I punch him in the stomach. Peter falls to the floor and I continue to kick him. As I continue to kick him, I feel a severely sharp sting in my shin. I look down and I see that Peter stabbed my leg. It hurts so much. I back away, kneel down and examine the wound but I feel a painful slash on my back. Peter continues to beat me with his belt on my back.

It hurts so much! I hold in the tears, so he doesn't see me as weak but he hits me harder. I break out in sobs and he stops. The pain on my back doesn't fade away. The next thing I know is that I get punched in the face and they come repeatedly. My whole face is bruised up now. After the punching, he kisses he violently.

Finally, from what seems like forever but was just a few minutes, Peter gets up and throws me a pair of ragged pajamas and leaves.

That was horrible. After I put on my ragged pajamas, which I put on because I am sure he would be mad if I didn't, I carefully walk to my jacket and search for my phone. I don't find it, so I assume Peter has it. Great, just great. I rip a long piece of blanket from the bed spread and I wrap my shin wound with it, hoping to stop the bleeding, or at least not exposing the wound to the air. I carefully position myself on the bed and lay down, knowing I won't be able to sleep tonight.

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

I finally finish helping Evelyn with her political project. It's kind of late in the evening, but I call Tris to see if she is still up for our little date tonight, but as soon as I call her answering machine speaks. Either she is on her phone or her phone is turned off. I go back to my apartment to get changed into fancier clothing.

Once I am finished getting ready, which took no more than 10 minutes, I knock on Tris's door. No answer. I text Zeke and ask him if he has seen her today but he informs me that he hasn't.

I find Uriah an ask him if he has seen her, but he hasn't. I text Marlene and she didn't see her either. I start to worry, but I then remember she told me that she was going to see Caleb. Yuck, Caleb. It hurts to see Tris actually spending time with her brother and stuff like that, but she doesn't know who really is responsible for her memory loss and coma! _Calm down, Tobias, _I tell myself. I take a deep breath and I call Caleb. I got Caleb's number because he would call me and inform me things going on with Tris during her coma.

"Hello?" Caleb answers.

"Hey, Caleb. It's Four. Is Tris with you? I can't find her anywhere, but I just remembered she told me she was coming to see you."

"Why are you so concerned?" He replies in a rude tone.

"Because Caleb, I actually care about Tris and I want to make sure she is okay."

"No, she isn't here. Tris never came by today, so I haven't seen her."

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?!" I shout into the phone.

"Four! I haven't seen her! Don't yell at me!"

"Then where is she?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I haven't seen her, so... I thought you cared about her a lot, Four."

I don't even reply to him, I just hang up. Now I am really worried; no one has seen Tris.


	13. Chapter 13

**The War's Aftermath**

**Hey! Here's chapter 13! I told you that I will be able to update more frequently! :)**

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

Chapter 13

After I speak with Caleb, I walk back to my apartment. I try to call Tris again, but the call goes directly to her answering machine again.

I prepare myself for bed and I lay my head on my pillow. I close my eyes hoping any second I will fall asleep, but I can't. I can't sleep knowing _my _Tris coud be in harm. I just feel it. I can feel that she is hurt, that she is in trouble.

I get from bed and I pace the room for what seems like hours, was actually 20 minutes, until I hear a knock at my door.

I look through the door and I see Shauna. What the hell is she doing here?

I open the door, and I see that she is crying. Shauna holds onto her hand.

"Shauna! Come in! What's wrong!?" I sit her on my couch, and I sit across from her.

"F-Four! I need to t-talk to y-you about T-Tris." She stumbles.

I see some blood drip from her hand. I carefully remove her hand that covers her other, and there is a huge gash.

"I need to take you to the infirmary!" I help her up, and I notice a bloody wound on the back of her shoulder!"

"Shauna! Who did this to you?!" I shout at her and I carefully touch her wound but she cries even harder.

"I must seem like a coward to cry at these wounds." She laughs at herself.

"No, Shauna! You aren't a coward. You are the opposite! You are brave for crying. A coward would be to scared to show their emotions to others."

I get her to the infirmary and they take her to the surgical room. I call Zeke and he surprisingly answers her phone.

"What the freaking hell do you want at 2 in the morning?!" Zeke shouts.

"I wanted to inform you that Shauna is in the infirmary!"

"I'll be right there!"

He hangs up the phone and with in 5 minutes he is here.

"What happened?!"

"Shauna came to my room, and she told me she had to tell me something about Tris! I brought her into my room and I noticed that she was bleeding, and she showed me her huge gash in her hand. I told her I was taking her to the infirmary and then I also noticed her wound in the back of her shoulder."

"Oh, well thanks for taking her here."

"No problem."

"Hey, I can take it from here. You get some rest, you took tired."

"Okay, thanks."

And with that, I leave the infirmary and just for the heck of it, I knock on Tris's door. No answer.

I go back to my room and I somehow fall asleep, dreaming of Tris and I.

**TRIS'S POV:**

I somehow fell asleep last night. I wake up with a hunger pain. I roll out of bed and I try to walk but the wound on the shin hurts like hell. I hop to the bathroom. As I am doing my business, and I hear footsteps ascending down the steps.

"Tris! Where the hell are you?!"

I quickly finish up using the bathroom and I limp, walking towards him. Peter holds a tray with a bowl of oatmeal and orange juice.

"What do you want?" I say with an attitude.

He punches my face, and I fall to the floor.

"Don't you freaking give me attitude, got it?!"

"Sure, asshole." I mumble softly.

"What was that?!"

"I didn't say anything." I lie.

"Don't talk back to me!" Peter says and punches my face again. The pain spreads through out my face.

"How am I supposed to answer your questions without talking back?! That is how communication works, you dumb-ass!"

He gives me another punch.

"You know what?! You aren't getting any food today!" And with that, he stomps upstairs and locks the basement door.

I just sigh. I lay down on the bed, falling asleep again.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

After my nap, I hear loud footsteps above me, and some giggling. I then hear a loud hump on the ground and moaning... I think I know what's going on up there. But I pretend I don't.

"Peter, you are so drunk! Don't drink anymore!" A girl that Peter brought home says.

"Heyyyy. Guess what? I have a girrrl in my basement. HAHA!" Peter admits, slurring his words a bit

"What the hell Peter?! Are you serious?!"

I now hear loud footsteps.

"Oh yyyeah. Her name is Tris. Wanna seeee her?"

Peter opens the door and I see the girl look at me with an astonished expression on her face.

She screams, and I can hear her run.

"I am calling the police!"

"Nooooo you won't!"

I hear a bunch of thumps, so I assume that he tackled her. I hear more running and I hear a faint "Help!" and I hear 3 gunshots!

I scream, and Peter runs down the steps.

"This issss what you get for blllowing my covvvver!"

He starts to punch my face and kick me in the stomach. I lay on the floor, breathing heavily. Peter then rests his foot on my shin wound and applies pressure to it.

It hurts like a mother-! I scream in pain but he adds more pressure.

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE?!"

Peter just laughs and walks back upstairs and locks the door.

I quickly hop to the bathroom to see the bruises and there are plenty. My face is black and purple more than white. I look at my cloth that wraps my shin wound and it's covered in blood. I rip off a new piece of cloth and I walk back to the bathroom.

I rest my leg on the sink and I wash off extra blood. I dry off the wound and I carefully but firmly I re-wrap the wound with the new piece of cloth.

I lay back down on the bed, and I keep wishing that Tobias will somehow find me. But I shouldn't even expect him to find me if_ I _don't even know where I am.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

Again I wake to hunger pains. I am so hungry. I know I have been sleeping quite a bit, but I am so tired. There is nothing to do here! Not only it's boring here, it's scary. I never know what Peter is going to do to me. I don't even know how long I have been here.

Peter opens the door and it's sunny out, so it must be either the morning or afternoon.

"Tris! I am going out! Don't do anything to make anyone suspicious, otherwise you're dead. That's a promise." And Peter slams the door. I hear him grab his keys and run out the door.

He left. I can escape. I have no idea where I am though.

I get off the bed, and I notice that my other clothes are missing and all I have on is a ragged T-shirt and my undergarments.

I carefully and quietly walk up the stairs and turn the knob of the door. This door is unlocked. Dumb-ass. He must of been in such a hurry that he forgot to lock the door.

I look around the first level of the house and it's a mess. Clothes everywhere, food thrown all over the place. How can someone live in such a mess?

I look for a phone so I can call Tobias. I find a phone hanging on the wall, so I limp quickly over to the phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" Tobias says in a firm tone.

"Tobias?! Tobias! It's me, Tris!"

"Tris! Oh My God! I have been worried about you are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"I am not okay, Peter has been beating me! I don't know where I am though, I assume it's his house but I don't know the address!"

"I am going to go into the control room and I will somehow find you okay?!"

"Yes, please! Who else should I call to help me?!"

"Tris, did you call the police?!"

"Uh, no!"

"Well dial 911!"

"Okay, bye!"

I hang up on Tobias and call the police.

"Hello, this is a telecom operator. How may I help you?"

"Yes, hi! I was kidnapped! I don't know how long! I have been in a basement, so I am not sure! Please I need the police!"

"Okay, sweetie calm down. Where are you?"

I take a few deep breaths. "I don't know where I am." I look out the window carefully, and there are a bunch of other houses that surround the house. "It appears that I am in a neighborhood but I don't know anything about it. Peter, the man who took me, told me not to let myself be seen by anyone, otherwise he will kill me." I admit.

"Okay, what's happening now?"

"P-Peter left a few minutes ago. He left the basement door unlocked and I escaped."

"He left? Okay. Do you know where he left to?" The lady on the phone questions.

"No! He just told me that he was going somewhere! I didn't leave the basement until after I heard the front door close."

"So you're still at his house?"

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

"I don't now where I am! If I leave, I could get even more lost!"

"Alright, Does he have any weapons?"

"I don't know."

"Who is the person who took you? What do they look like? How are they dressed?"

"The man who took me is named Peter. He looks very familiar too me but I don't remember where I saw him. He claims that he hated, and still hates, me. Peter is tall with dark shiny hair, his nose is long with a narrow bridge and his eyes are wide and dark green. He still with the Dauntless Compound, I think, so he would be dressed in black. That's how he was dressed when he would come down to the basement to beat me." I explain.

"Okay sweetie-"

I stopped listening to the lady on the phone, when I see a car in the drive-way and Peter walking to the door...


	14. Chapter 14

**The War's Aftermath**

**Hey guys! I just want to take a moment to thank you guys for your wonderful compliments! They mean a lot to me!**

**WARNING: There is a lot of abuse in this chapter! It hurt me to write this chapter but I need to do it, so I could advance the plot! I am sorry if there are viewers who find this discomforting. This is the last chapter that includes Peter's abuse...Again, I am sorry. :( I will try to add dotted lines indicating where the abusing starts and stops but its a big chunk of this chapter. I added 'Start' or 'Stop' to each dotted line, indicating when the abuse starts and stops. Again, Sorry.**

_RECAP:_

_"The man who took me is named Peter. He looks very familiar too me but I don't remember where I saw him. He claims that he hated, and still hates, me. Peter is tall with dark shiny hair, his nose is long with a narrow bridge and his eyes are wide and dark green. He still with the Dauntless Compound, I think, so he would be dressed in black. That's how he was dressed when he would come down to the basement to beat me." I explain._

_"Okay sweetie-"_

_I stopped listening to the lady on the phone, when I see a car in the drive-way and Peter walking to the door._

**TRIS'S POV:**

Chapter 14

As Peter walks to the door, I limp fast to the basement and slam the door. For sure Peter heard the door slam.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"He's back in the house." I whisper.

"Okay sweet-heart, we have found your location and the police are on their way as we speak. Your location is pretty close to our police station."

"That's nice, but I don't care."

"You don't need to be so rude!"

"I'm dauntless. What do you expect?" I whisper. I hear faint talking, so Peter must be talking to the police. "Are the police here yet?!" I yell quietly.

"Um, no. I was just informed that they lost your location, but they have it now."

So Peter must be talking to neighbors, which buys me some time.

"How do they loose the location?" I said in a rude tone.

"I don't like your attitude, Tris."

"Like I said before, I'm dauntless. What do you expect from me?"

"Well if you're so big and brave and dauntless, why do you need our help?"

"Because I am in a life/death situation!"

"You people are _always _in a life death situation!"

"You sound like a Candor."

"Because I am."

"Of course. You must have a lot of self control to have this job, if you're a candor."

Peter walks in and shouts my name.

"Well Tris-"

"Shut up! Peter's in here!"

After that, I hide the phone in the bathroom, behind the toilet.

"STIFF! Who are you talking to?!" He shouts as he walks down the steps.

"Myself."

"Weirdo, why are you talking to yourself?!"

"Well, first off why did you come back? And I am talking to myself because I can and I have no one else to talk to, who is smart."

After I said that, Peter kicked my wounded shin and I scream loudly.

"I don't have to tell you why I came back, by the way!"

After I stop screaming, Peter and I heard sirens and the operator on the phone says, "Tris, the police is here!"

Peter's eyes widen. He runs to the bathroom and stomps on the phone, breaking the phone into a bunch of different pieces. As he runs up the stairs, Peter yells "Stiff, you'll regret this!"

I follow him upstairs and I stand at the basement door.

The two police officers, that are standing at the front door, aim their guns at Peter. Peter has his two guns aimed at both of them. One of the police officers looks very familiar. He looks a lot like Tobias, particularly having similar colored, dark blue eyes. His hair is shaved close to his head.

As I stare at him, he stares back at me. "Tris Prior." He mouths. The other officer continues to stare at Peter.

"Come on, Kid. Don't do this. You don't want to spend a lifetime in jail for shooting two officers." The officer, that stares at Peter, says.

"Why did you take this young girl?" The one staring at me says.

"I hate this girl! I freakin' hate her! I wanted to get rid of her, but I also wanted to have fun!"

I look around the room and I see a gun on the counter that's across the room from me. I limp carefully and quietly over to the counter but on the way, the floor creaked. As soon as the floor creaked, Peter shot both of the police officers. How did the neighbors not hear the gunshots? Peter grabs two cops to the living room and hid them behind the couch. He grabs a towel and cleans up the blood on the floor.

Just then, a huge crowd surrounds the door, ringing the door bell and banging. Peter pushes me down the steps, into the basement and I get even more bruises. I don't moan in pain or anything. Peter has done worse. He slams the door shut and opens the front door.

I can faintly hear the conversation.

"Hello, neighbors!"

"Shut it, asshole! Why did you shoot a gun?" A random person says, from the crowd.

"Gunshot? From me?"

"Yeah!" The whole group yells.

"Why would I even have a gun with me? I mean, we have some very well trained cops to watch out for us. And I did hear a gunshot but that could of been far away. You know how loud those things are!"

"Why is there a police car in your driveway?" Someone shouts.

"Oh, uh, I have a few police friends over here. You guys are nosy!"

"Can we see them?"

"NO!" Peter protested. **("NO!" Jimmy protested. Do the Directioners, that read my fanfic, see what I did there? I am a Directioner myself. :) If you aren't a Directioner, I had to do that. Sorry.)****  
**

"Why freaking not?!"

"Well you see, they are using the bathroom. For lunch they had some expired foods so, yeah."

"Aw." The crowd sympathizes.

"Yeah, poor guys. Bye!" And with that, Peter shuts the door. After about 5 minutes, Peter calls me back upstairs.

"STIFF!"

I limp back up the stairs and he points to a spot on the floor for me stand

Then Peter aims both guns at me. He reloads both guns at me. "Now, tell me why you escaped the basement and disturbed the whole neighborhood!"

Before I could answer, someone on the police radio speaks, "Officer Eaton, has the suspect been captured?" It was so loud, you can hear it from inside the house.

Eaton. Eaton. That name sounds very familiar.

Peter relaxes "Tris, stay right there unless you want to be shot at." He says in a firm tone. Peter walks to the police car and talks into the radio, trying his best to sound like the officer staring that was staring at me. "The suspect in custody. We have some special plans for this one, so tell the officer running the jail to not expect us for a while." Peter turns and evilly smirk at me.

Oh no. He is going to do something _horrible_ to me.

- - - - - -**Start**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter slowly walks back to the house, slams and locks the door. He walks to the windows, and he closes the blinds and curtains.

After it's kinda dark in the house, Peter slowly walks towards me, taking of each piece of clothing. I know where this is going. Oh my God.

I start to hyperventilate, as Peter violently removes my clothes, besides my undergarments, and kisses me. He puts his hand in/on places that hands shouldn't be in/on. I am not going into detail of what happened, it was too scary.

After the rape, Peter ties me to the railing of the stairs. He starts to punch and kick me, very hard. He kicked and punched my stomach so hard, that from my chest down, it's numb. I can feel the bruises forming as he punches my face. After 20 minutes of punching and kicking me, we walks outside into his fenced backyard.

Peter starts a fire and collects all the silverware from the drawers in the kitchen.

Peter held a spoon on top of the fire, and the spoon would melt a bit. Peter walks back to me and he presses the hot, melted spoon against my chest for about 5 seconds. May not seem long but it felt like forever to me. I scream in pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - **Stop**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I screamed so loudly that close-by neighbors, again, came and knocked on the door. He opened the door slightly, so the neighbors don't see me.

"We heard a scream!" Someone shouts.

"I am sorry to disturb you guys! You see I was running to get my friends some more toilet paper, and I ended up stubbing my toe!" Peter lies

"You have on shoes."

"I put them on so I don't stub myself again."

"The scream sounded like a girl."

"It hurt a lot!" Peter faked laughed, as he said this.

"Okay bye now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - **Start**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter shuts the door. He walks outside and melts more silverware and puts them in different parts of my skin, and I couldn't scream. He took them off and I didn't want to see the burns, it would look really bad.

Then Peter comes up to me with a sharp knife and started to cut me in the places that were either not bruised or not burnt. After that, I lost quite a bit of blood, and I just pass out there.

- - - - - - - - - - - -**Stop** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**~PAGEBREAK~**

I wake up tied to the basement bed, and Peter just stands at the front of the bed, staring at me. Next to me is a metal pole, holding a sack of blood, that's almost empty, that's connected to a tube, which is connected to a needle, which is injected into the back of my hand.

"You're awake. Great." Peter says sarcastically.

"How do you know my blood type?"

"Stiff, before I kidnapped you, I did my research."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Start** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blood in the bag disappears and Peter crawls on top of me. I start to hyperventilate.

"That's right, Stiff. Afraid of intimacy!"

Then Peter started to rape me again.

After he was done, I was crying like a baby. I feel like a coward. I was scared of him and there was nothing I could do to stop him from hurting me anymore.

Peter then started to punch and kick me again, calling me worthless, a waste of genes and plenty of other names.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Stop** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, Four just feels bad for you. He doesn't like you or feel the same way about you, as you do for him! The reason he kinda cares is because he wants to spare your feelings." I cry at that information. It's not true, Four does like me. If he didn't like me, why would he check up on my while I was in my coma for 3.5 months? If he didn't like me, he would give a shit about what I do and how i do it.

"You're wrong! Four does like me, he does care! And you like me too! If you didn't like me, you would find any possible way too leave me alone! No, you planned this whole thing out! You want me!" I tried to reverse the situation.

Peter punches and kicks me even harder.

"No I don't! I hate you!"

"Then you would of came up with any possible way to make me leave you alone or ignore me! No! You spent a good chunk of time, planning out how you were going to find me, hurt me, rape me and make sure no one finds out about it!

Peter backs away from me, and starts to shake violently. I tried to hurt him with words and it looks like I did a good job.

"Stiff, d-don't fl-flatter y-yourself."

"You and I both know that you did _this_, so you can get closer to me."

- - - - - - - - **Start**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter then starts to attack me, punching me, kicking me, putting pressure on my shin wound, and burns and giving me more cuts. After all this, Peter rapes me again. He was just about to _go all the way, _until the basement door flew open.

- - - - - - - -**Stop** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I tried to leave a cliff-hanger... Key word: TRIED**


	15. Chapter 15

**The War's Aftermath**

**Hey guys! Chapter 15 is up! I want to thank you guys so much for your compliments! 4 you guys!**

**WARNING: Tris basically recaps what happened to her, so there is the mention of abuse in here. Sorry. :(**

Chapter 15

_Recap:_

_He was just about to _go all the way_, until the basement door flew open. _

**TRIS'S POV:**

"TRIS!"

The silhouette at the top of the stairs, ascends down.

It's Tobias! Oh thank God he's here!

"Four!"

Tobias pulls Peter off of me and starts to beat him, punch and kick him.

A group of police officers run down the steps. One of them puts pants on Peter, other puts hand cuffs on him and the rest hold onto him, forcing him up the steps.

I carefully get off the bed, and search for Tobias. He isn't in the house.

I run outside, and there are a few police cars and the paramedics. There is still some light outside, so it's a little easier to spot him.

The paramedics run towards me with a gurney. I look around and I find Tobias standing there, looking around frantically. I ignore the paramedics and I run to Tobias. My whole body hurts, but I ignore the pain. I crash into Tobias, giving him a big hug.

"Tobias! Tobias! Thank you! I love you! Thank you!" I start to cry.

"Shhhh, Tris! I am just happy that I found you!" I can tell my his voice that Tobias is starting to tear up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It would have gotten worse if you haven't opened the door. I love you." I continue to hug him and cry.

"Tris, I am glad you're here with me, but don't you want clothes?"

I scream and cover myself with my hands. I start to get light-headed. I feel a bunch of my cuts bleeding again. I start to fall to the ground, but Tobias catches. My vision goes kinda blurry, but I can still hear fine.

The paramedics wrapped me in a blanket and carefully laid my down on the gurney. They roll me back to the ambulance.

"Wait! Can I please go in there with her?! Please?!" Tobias begs the paramedics.

"I guess. Get in." The lady paramedic said, in annoyance.

Tobias jumps in and helps the paramedics put me in the ambulance.

Once I am inside, the paramedics start to inspect my wounds. As they start to check on my burns and bruises. Tobias turns his back towards me and runs his face with his hands.

I feel embarrassed. He doesn't need this negativity. My blanket becomes soaked in blood, so Eleanor covers me in a brand new blanket but quickly gets soaked in blood again.

"Wow, okay. Tris, you're burns and cuts are pretty serious. I am Eleanor, by the way." The lady paramedic said.

She is cut off by the door of the ambulance opening. They get me out and wheel me into the Erudite Infirmary.

"Why am I going to this infirmary?" I ask to no one in particular.

"This infirmary is the best out of all the infirmaries in the compounds. Yes, the others are very good but this one is top notch. And it was the closest infirmary we could find, you need to be treated quickly."

Eleanor pushes open the door and there a bunch of nurses who come and surround me.

"We need this girl in the emergency room, a bunch of bloody cuts, a gash in her shin, bunch of bruises, and several 2nd degree burns!" Eleanor shouts.

One of the nurses wheel me in to the emergency room.

"No! Please let me go with her! She needs me!

The other nurses scramble to get tools for my, probably several, surgeries.

Another nurse, puts IV in the back of my hand.

After about 10 more seconds, everything goes black...

**~PAGEBREAK~**

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

After the nurse told me I couldn't accompany Tris during her surgeries, I just needed to cool off. Tris needed me. Finally she is out of Peter's possession and I can't even spend time with her.

I go to the front desk and ask the older lady, who is running the desk, for a pen and paper.

I write down my name and phone number and I hand it to her. She gives me a weird look, and hesitates to grab the paper.

"It's not for you! But, please call me if there is any new news about Tris or anything. Please?"

She nods, takes the slip of paper from my hands and tapes it to the phone.

I thank her, go back on my motorcycle and drive back to Dauntless.

I find Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Will and Christina eating dinner in the crowded cafeteria.

"Guys!" I shout to them.

"Hey!" They all say in unison.

"We found Tris! She is in the Erudite Infirmary, right now."

"Let's go see her!" Zeke shouts.

"Wait!" Will, Christina and I shout at the same time.

"Since when was Tris missing?! What happened?! Why is she over there?! Is she okay?!" Christina shouts at me. Once a Candor, always a Candor.

"That's what I would like to know too!" Will informs me.

"Christina, if Tris was okay, why the hell would she be in the infirmary?!" Shauna asks Chris.

Chris just shrugs and asks her question again, "Since when was Tris missing, Four? What happened?"

"Christina, Tris was missing for 3-4 days. She was kidnapped by Peter. But-" I stop.

I look around and I realize that everyone stopped their own conversations and started listening to mine. I guess the news about Tris spread to everyone.

"What's wrong with Tris?!" "Why was she kidnapped?" "Is she okay?!"

All these questions were thrown at _me_.

"Can I help you?! You guys weren't mentioned in my conversation! Get back to your own conversations! Man, you all are acting like a bunch of Candors! Mind your own business!" I yell at them.

I turn back to Will and Christina. Christina's eyes are watery.

"That's all I know. But once she is feeling a bit better and done with her surgeries, we can all go see her."

They all nod. I sit on the bench, watching them all eat their dinner.

"Do you want some?" Zeke asks me, handing me some food.

"Nah, I am too worried about Tris, to eat...How's your hand, Shauna?" I ask.

"It hurts a little, but it's good. Thank you for asking." She replies.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

Five hours pass by and it's midnight. I get a call from the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Four?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good. Um, Tris is done with her surgeries. Well she was an hour ago-"

"She was done an hour ago?! Why didn't you call then?!" I shout, cutting her off.

"Four, I didn't call because she needed her rest."

"I could of kept her company while she was resting!"

"The doctor wouldn't have allowed it. Anyway, if you would like, you, and I guess, some friends can come down to see her."

"Great. Thanks." I say and I end the call.

I get out of bed, put a shirt and pants on and walk out the door. I walk to Zeke's room. I beat on the door until Shauna opens the door.

"What the hell do you want Four? It's midnight!"

"I am sorry, but Tris is out of her surgeries and can be seen now!"

Shauna perks up. "Hold on."

I wait in the hall for a few minutes and out comes a perky, and clothed Shauna and a tired shirtless Zeke.

"We'll go wake up Uriah and Marlene. You go get Will and Christina." I nod

I go down the elevator and stop at Will and Chris's apartment floor. I walk to their door and I told Chris the same thing I told Shauna. The only difference was that Christina was perkier.

We all meet in the lobby of the Dauntless compound and we figured out the fastest and easiest way to get to Erudite; using the trains.

We all easily jump on and off the trains.

We run inside the infirmary and the older lady, still running the desk, points to Tris's room.

We wall run to her door but when we walk in, we walk in silently and carefully.

As we walk in, she wakes up and smiles.

"Hi, guys!" I whisper yells.

Shauna, Christina and Marlene hug her carefully and gently.

Then Zeke, Uriah and Will hug her. I hug her last.

"Christina! You are here, walking!" Tris says surprised.

"Yep, I was let out two days ago, but in a few days, I will only need a knee brace. I won't have to use these damn crutches!"

Tris just smiles. I love her smile, I missed it for 3 days.

I look at Tris's eyes and I notice, that she noticed, Shauna's hand. The one with black stitches.

Tris has a worried look on her face. "Shauna, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it." Shauna says with a smile.

"I have to worry about it! What happened?" Tris insisted.

"*SIGH* Well, when Peter knocked you out in the train, three days ago, I tried to stop him from taking you away. I saw him drag you. I attacked him, kicked him,punch him. I tried to do as much as I could to stop him, but nothing worked. He ended up stabbing my hand and the back of my shoulder. No big deal."

"It's a _big _deal! I am sorry-"

"Tris! Don't you _dare_ blame this on yourself! You were knocked out, and you couldn't, in any possible way, stop this from happening." Shauna hugs Tris again.

There was a comfortable silence in the room, until Uriah broke it.

"If you can, can you tell us what happened while you were with Peter?"

We all smack him. Hard.

"OUCH!" He screamed.

"Uriah! Tris has probably gone through hell and back, and you stand there, crying because of a slap?!" Marlene shouts.

"I wasn't crying. And sorry, Tris."

**TRIS'S POV:**

"I wasn't crying. And sorry, Tris." Uriah apologizes.

"It's fine, but do you want to know?"

"If it doesn't hurt to talk about it." He replies.

"It's okay, you're my friends. I can tell you almost anything."

Everyone sits on the couches that surround the infirmary bed.

I sigh.

"Okay. Well first off, how long was I gone?"

"You don't know how long you were gone?" Christina asks. I see Tobias, glaring at her.

"No, I was in a basement the entire time." They all gasp.

"You were in there for 3-4 days."

I nod. "Well, I guess, 3 days ago, I was planning on visiting Caleb over here-"

I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Caleb walks in.

"Hey Tris, hello Tris's friends."

"Hello." I greet but none of my friends reply.

"Are you telling what happened?" He asks.

"Y-yes." I reply.

"Do you mind if I listen too?"

"I guess not."

He nods, in thanks and sits himself down on the couch next to Tobias. I notice that, as Caleb sits down, Tobias gives him a glare. Why is Tobias mad at Caleb?

"Anyway, I was planning on coming here to visit Caleb, when Peter found me in the train. After having a small conversation, he started to punch me and I was knocked out.

"The next time I woke up, I was tied to a bed in the basement. We talked for a little and he told me how much he hated me. After a bit, I fell back asleep.

"I wake up again, and it turns out that he was drunk. He took off all my clothes, pretty much, and untied me from the bed. I attacked him. I started to punch and kick him, until he stabbed my shin with the knife he had in his hands." I move my leg out from the covers and show them the stitching. The girls gasp, but the boys look at me with sad eyes.

"Th-then, Peter started whipping me with his belt. After that, he started to punch and kick me. He also *COUGH* um, he basically raped me." I have tears in my eyes.

All the girls are crying and the boys, besides Tobias and Caleb, stare at the floor with angry faces. Tobias has his head in his hands and his back is hunched up. Caleb got up and went to the bathroom and started to cry.

"Tris, if you can't go on-" Uriah says but I cut him off.

"No. It's fine. I am not a coward. Anyway. After that, he let me be and gave me some clothes. What I am guessing, is the next day, Peter came downstairs, talked, punched me and left me to starve.

"I go back to sleep but I was awake to Peter and a girl moaning. He was drunk, so he accidentally told her I was in the basement. She ran to tell the police, but he shot her."

Everyone gasps. Tobias looks like he is on the verge of crying.

"He blamed me on blowing his cover, so he beat me again. The next day, Peter tells me that he was going somewhere. He accidentally left the basement door unlocked so I escaped and called Tobias and the police. I told the operator everything I knew. Peter comes back into the house, but I ran back to the basement, so it looked like I was there the whole time. He came into the basement and the operator started to talk, so Peter knew I escaped. I didn't run off because I didn't know where I was. If I ran, I would be even more lost, than I originally was.

"The police came and Peter ended up shoot both of them. But one of them, knew who I was. He looked a lot like you, To-Four."

Tobias's heat shot up and he started to think.

"Tris, that was Marcus, my father."

"The radio of the police car had called 'Officer Eaton' and I new the name sounded familiar."

"Marcus is dead?!" He shout.

I softly nod, knowing he would be upset. Caleb calmed himself and sat back down on the couch.

"That's great!" He shouts.

"Why-"

"Don't worry." His face becomes sad again. "Continue."

"Okay, after they were shot, the neighbors complained about gunshots but he covered it off by saying they're from someone else. After about 5 minutes of doing his thing, he- he raped me. Like, for real." I start to cry.

"I am sorry for crying." I apologize.

"Tris, don't apologize. You have every freaking right to cry. You don't have to continue." Uriah tells me.

"It's okay." I wipe my tears. "After the rape, he started to beat me, again. Then he did something new. He got a bunch of silverware and started to melt them with the fire in his backyard. He pressed the melted silverware against my skin, giving me these burns." I pointed to where the burns where. The girls, Will, Uriah, and Caleb didn't look at the burns. Only Zeke and Tobias did.

"Neighbors came again, covered up the screaming I did, came back in and started to cut me with his knife, in the places were either not bruised or not burned, which weren't that many. I then, passed out, due to blood loss.

"I wake up and I was connected to the IV set up but It wasn't a clear liquid, it was blood. Once it was empty, and removed the needle from my hands and raped me again. He beat me again. The usual.

"He then tried to hurt me, mentally. He told me how Tob-Four didn't care about me, and how h just felt bad for me. I tried to turn the situation around and mentally hurt _him_, but he just beat and raped me again, until Four came and beat him up."

I didn't even realize I was crying. Everyone got up and hugged me, I knew they all cared about me. Peter didn't know what he was talking about.


End file.
